


Tear of Time

by AnimeCorazon1997



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed, 彼女になる日 - 小椋アカネ | Kanojo ni Naru Hi - Ogure Akane
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Character Death, M/M, OCness, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 15:26:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11854410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeCorazon1997/pseuds/AnimeCorazon1997
Summary: If you had the chance to alter the present, then you won't mind for yourself to cease to exist? To save the one you hold dear, and wish the two of you to live your new future happily."The most useful form of time travel would be to go back a year or two and rectify the mistake we made," - Matt Lucas





	Tear of Time

**Author's Note:**

> Emergence- a process that turned males to females due to the low ratio of women. The change can stay permanent unless they undergo a surgery that may or not result in death.  
> Except in this story, there is a drug created to change men into woman if they wanted to call the MPRX356.  
> Inspired from Kanojo ni Naru Hi.  
> I hope you guys enjoy which I somehow wrote at 12am in the morning hahaha.  
> It may be a oneshot or possibly a sequel if I get a stroke of inspiration from somewhere. Let me know what you think and see you next illusion!

“Wait!”

Inside the Kudo manor where two young men who were a bit similar, but distinguished features to their respective selves. In the silence between one another, the detective known as Savior of the Police or KID Killer was bristling in irritation at being stopped and the other party has yet said a word.

“What now, Kaito! I have to get going to the scene of the case,” Sapphire eyes stared at Kaito who brows were knitted in a frustrated grimace as Indigo orbs looked at him in slight curiosity.

“Shinichi...do you happen to know what today is?” Searching into Shinichi’s eyes for at least any realization, he could feel his ever so famous poker face crumble to reveal his wounded look.

“Huh? What’s so special about today? It’s like any other Saturday, look I don’t have time for this,” Shinichi freed his wrist and once again headed for the direction of the door only to feel Kaito grip his wrist tightly.

“Y-you don’t remember at all? Wh-Never mind,” Kaito looks down with his bangs covering his eyes as Shinichi raised an eyebrow before shaking his head and all Kaito could hear was sound of footsteps leaving which follow by the loud slamming of the front door. The slam echoes through the manor as Kaito breathes a bit and smiles heartbroken with unshed tears in his eyes.

* * *

Kaito has been acting strange ever since Saturday and Shinichi doesn’t believe it was his fault at all. With a hand through his hair at the clean up of another case closed, Shinichi tries to fight the urge of yawning with the lack of sleep he’s been having. After finishing up his report, he decides to take a walk down the street for some coffee at a cafe near the station.

Maybe the walk would help him ease a bit...or not since he can only recall all the evidence he has so far gather. Now that Kaito has return from his Magic Tour, it won’t be easy for him to hide anything if he starts sticking his nose in it. 

Not to mention how he look like shit, and he had gone back to eating and sleeping less which would make Kaito worry over him. He really needs to get a cup of coffee soon or maybe two with how many times he rubs his eyes from the sleepiness.

Finally grabbing those two coffees and downing the first one, he stepped out of the shop and thought of heading back to the station until a voice called out to him.

“Oi Kudo! Just the guy I’m looking for,” Shinichi turns to the direction of that voice and grins at the arrival of Hattori who seems to be carrying a bento box wrapped in a blue napkin.

“Hattori, what brings you here near the station when yours is a bit farther from here?” Hattori is soon in front of Kudo as he grins back to Shinichi happily.

“Just dropping off Mr. Kudo’s lunch since his dear wifey made it,” Shinichi raised an eye in confusion until he figured Hattori probably ran into Kaito on the way here.

“Lunch? I didn’t even ask for one,” Hattori passes the bento into Shinichi’s hands and looks him over in slight consideration.

“Ne Kudo?”

“Yeah, Hattori?” Shinichi waits for the Osakan detective to answer as he continues to stare at him with a final look.

“Is everything alright with ya and Kaito?”

“I’m not sure since we haven’t seen each other after he left on tour and just returned a couple days ago. Why?” 

“Really because ya look like crap and those eye bags under ya eyes is something. Oh how was Saturday by the way?” Shinichi scrunches his head in confusion on what Hattori was referring to.

“What are you talking about? All day I had cases and Kaito was being irritating, then after that he wasn’t there and texted me saying he was going to be staying over his house. Chikage had just came back in town and he wanted to spend some time with her,” Shinichi noticed how Hattori blinks in surprise before he grips his chin in thought.

“Hey...Kudo um...ya really don’t remember what Saturday was?” Hattori scratches his head a bit nervously as Shinichi wonders why everyone keeps asking him that.

“No, but I haven’t been getting much sleep lately. Whatever it was on Saturday must have slipped my mind since I’ve been moody all day.”

“O-oh...then did ya happened to appear for Kaito’s “show” since it was yesterday?” Now it was Shinichi who blinks in surprise at this detail and how it hasn’t appeared on news yet.

“What “show”? I wasn’t aware there was one yesterday and where was it?” Crossing his arms across his chest as he threw the empty coffee cup into the recycle and glances at how Hattori seems to stiffen up by each question.

“Well it was some jewel called the Tear of Time and I happened to be hanging out with that loud girl, neechan, Aoko and Kazuha when that loud girl announced about a KID heist. I thought maybe ya were busy and came at some time during it,” Hattori scratches cheek in unease at Shinichi in his thoughts quietly.

“Though I think it was a last minute thing and he sent the notice to Hakuba,” Shinichi eyes widen in surprise that KID would send it to him of all people.

“Hm...I didn't know anything,” Hattori stares at him in concern about how the two were acting differently.

“Kudo...um...why were ya so busy with cases from what I heard ya had completed about 5 or 6 cases, but that shouldn't have been the reason with ya lack is sleep and I'm guess ya health,” Shinichi flinched a bit on the fact and sighs before running his neck and looking even more worse for wear.

“Alright I'll tell you, but not here where anyone can eavesdrop on this conversation,” Hattori nods in silence as he glances around the crowd for anyone suspicious,then follows Shinichi to an alley with a dead end. The people just ignored it which was a bit perfect as Hattori lean against the stone wall to see anyone coming into the alley as Shinichi faces him. 

“...There’s been rumors going around about Kaito being the next Magician of Asia...but there have been some that have said he’s likely to meet the same end as his father,” Hattori crossed his arms across his chest and narrowed his eyes in slight annoyance.

“I’ve been trying to find a clue into the accident revolving Toichi’s death and haven’t been taking care of myself. I want to show the truth to others that Kuroba Toichi was murdered and wasn’t some accident. If Kaito ever found out, he’d be grateful, but also won’t let me investigate anything since there was nothing at all. I have been worried about someone pointing out the similarities between KID and Kaito’s tricks,” Shinichi sighs while running a hand through his hair as Hattori nods solemnly.

“Come on Kudo, Kaito wouldn’t let anything like that happened besides he already makes sure to perform different tricks than KID. I understand about that case, but maybe Kaito just doesn’t want reopen the wounds of that day. At least he knows the truth and the same goes for both of us, I mean the Kurobas are pretty lucky,” Hattori watches as a look of annoyance appears on Shinichi’s eyes as he stares into his.

“ _ Luck _ didn’t save his father that day,” Hattori was about to reply until he stops to look behind Shinichi and seen the stunned expression on Kaito’s face.

“I don’t want him to...Hattori what are you looking at?” Shinichi notices the look on Hattori’s face as he turns his head slightly and his stomach drops at the look on Kaito’s face.

“...Kaito…” A moment of silence came between the three until Shinichi mumbles Kaito’s name who said person stiffens and looks away for a bit.

“...Well sorry...Kazuha wanted me to let you know Hattori to meet her up after work. Now if you excuse me, I have to go meet up Aoko,” The two watch as Kaito looks back up with a slight smile that sent Shinichi an uneasy feeling as Kaito hurried to leave.

“Wait! Kaito, sorry Hattori,” Shinichi chases after him as Hattori sighs at the idea of how much of the conversation did Kaito hear.

Biting his lower lip to keep from looking back, Kaito could hear Shinichi call for him which he ignores and decides to lose him at the park where an event was going on. After running through the crowds at the park and coming through some trees that hide him from prying eyes. Kaito leans back on the bark of the tree and closes his eyes to try not recall the conversation between Hattori and Shinichi.

Is that why Shinichi hasn’t been taking care of himself? Is it because of the critics who talk about his possible downfall to be like his father’s worried Shinichi? Is...it really his fault?

A hand grasped his wrist as Kaito eyes widen to see a panting Shinichi looking at him with a nervous look in his eyes, “Shinichi…”

“Is that why you have been so busy to the point eating and sleeping became unhealthy for you? Are you an idiot!? It doesn’t matter what people say about me,” Kaito pleads as Shinichi looks at him in silence as Kaito’s tries to keep his pokerface on.

“It does matter to me! What if those men that killed your father try looking for you the same way they did for him! Who's the idiot now? Kaito, just can't you tone it down with the flashy tricks and heists,” Shinichi levels him a calm yet hard look as Kaito stares at him unhappy.

“I have always been a risk taker, Shinichi. I will not tone down anything and I have been trying so hard to keep in line of what's KID’s and mine. If you weren't so busy solving a Oyaji’s cold case, then you would have noticed what Saturday was,” Kaito glares at him intensively as Shinichi let's out a frustrated breath of air.

“Who cares about Saturday! I don't even know what Hattori and you are going on about. Do you really think you are trying this hard to keep those two personas in line? Because I can pick out the details from your performances. Honestly you are stubborn foolhardy magician and there will be no such thing as luck to save you,” All these words spew from Shinichi’s mouth that he didn't even see the broken look flash across Kaito’s face as he bit his lip.

“...I see then if you excuse me. I’m really keeping Aoko waiting,” Shinichi could hear the hurtful tone in his voice and try to reach a hand out towards Kaito’s figure who never look back.

Sighing and rubbing both hands on his face, Shinichi decides to call it a day and head back home. Maybe Kaito will calm down and look at things his way, since he was thinking the best ways on keeping him safe. Why does he have to make things difficult? And what the heck was Saturday supposed to be anyways? Shaking his head from his thoughts, he decided to save that for later.

**♤♧♤♧♤♧♤♧♤♧♤♧♤♧♤♧♤♧♤♧♤♧♤♧♤♧♤♧♤♧♤♧♤♧♤♧♤♧♤♧♤♧♤♧♤♧♤♧♤♧♤♧♤♧♤♧♤♧♤♧♤♧♤♧♤♧♤♧♤♧♤♧♤♧♤♧♤♧♤♧♤♧**

Another silent night in the Kudo manor, Shinichi has just finished rereading his entire Sherlock Holmes series and no word from Kaito. Sapphire eyes stare through his window at the illuminated full moon in the dark starry sky as thoughts of a certain magician’s back leaving him.

“...stupid thief…” A sigh was released as Shinichi placed his book down and stood up to stretch his stiff limbs a bit then shut off the lights. Walking out of the library, Shinichi was about to call it a night when he felt a slight breeze coming from behind him and froze in his tracks. The window was closed last he checked and he turns his head to see a figure dressed in black overcoat with a white face mask with eye-slits and a mouth curved in a twisted grin. Shinichi gives him a level look at the idea of his father's fictional character being used in front of him.

“...Who are you and what do you want?” The figure stepped in from the perch of the window and tilts his head at Shinichi’s annoyance.

“...You really haven't changed at all, huh Meitantei,” Shinichi felt his throat go dry at that all too familiar voice and watches as the person shuts the window.

“Kaito...what the hell! First what are you doing, dressing up as the Night Baron and why didn't you use the front door?” Taking off the mask, Shinichi looks at those familiar Indigo eyes stare at him in slight amusement and mischief.

“Aren't those two questions, Tantei?” Kaito takes off his black top hat, Shinichi noticed how a bit long his messy hair looked and how his facial features seem a bit older.

“Shut up and answer the questions. Why does your hair look a bit longer when I just saw it look short earlier?” Indigo and Sapphire eyes clashed as Shinichi slowly edge himself back while Kaito sighs and ruffles his hair a bit.

“Well...I was going to go about this slow, but someone as blunt as you deserves to hear the whole thing. Shinichi, I am Kaito from the future where I died and want to at least prevent whatever that is going to happen toward my death,” Kaito notices the stunned expression on Shinichi as he tries to take in what Future Kaito has told him.

“Yes I am alternating the future, but at least this present Kaito will live and I will cease to exist. I think that's what she said...hm I could be wrong and you might try to arrest me or worse call Present Kaito which could ruin the whole space time continuum. Well at least say something, Shinichi,” Still not moving from his spot, Kaito inches a bit closer to him and noticed the thoughtful look with a hand grasping his chin.

_ At least some things never change, huh _ muses Kaito as Shinichi finally comes to a conclusion.

“If you're story is true, how did you die? For all I could know, you could be Vermouth trying to take me down,” Shinichi glares at him as Kaito sighs at the bit of disbelief Shinichi has on him.

“Vermouth and the B.O. are arrested so there's no way they could have escaped thanks to us. I am not allowed to reveal how I died, but I want to make sure I at least got to say what I wanted to say to you. Since you aren't convinced why don't we visit Ai-chan, so she can compare my blood or DNA and prove to you I am who I say I am?” Kaito eyes the watch in Shinichi’s wrist and notices how he went still at the mention of the little scientist.

“I still don't believe you, but any funny business and you will get a dart,” Shinichi steps aside for Kaito to walk in front of him who complies and walks in front.

“You know when you say dart are you referring to the times we role play and got really kinky?” With a wink and a seductive grin, Shinichi’s cheek blushed at his words and aims to kick the back of his knee as he jumps a bit away from it.

“Do me a favor and be quiet or else I will dart you,” Shinichi gives me a irritated huff and hopes this Kaito takes his threat.

“Oh my, but if you do that then you have to carry my deadweight. Besides you looking a bit worse for wear and carry someone unconscious will not do you good. You know if you ask me questions only I know what would be best to answer,” Winking in amusement at the displeased look on the detective's face as the two exit the manor and head over to the professor's house. 

After a few knocks Agasa-hakase answers the door and blinks in surprise by the visit of the two at this hour.

“Shinichi-kun and Kaito-kun! What a surprise...come on in,” Agasa gestures them to enter as the two walker after he shut the door.

“Is there something you two need?” The professor sat down on one of the couches as Shinichi took a seat while Kaito leaned against the wall with a thoughtful look.

“Actually Hakase, I was wondering if you could call Haibara because even I don't believe anything at the matter,” Shinichi scratches his head a bit as Agasa tilts his head in confusion.

“How mean Shin-chan! You said you at least believe me...hmph,” Future Kaito crosses his arms in front of him with a pout as Shinichi rolled his eyes.

“Well telling them this is a bit complicated and you could be someone who just fabricated this to get close to Haibara after all,” Future Kaito groans in irritation as Haibara decides to make her appearance.

“Complicated? I do hope you two know I'm not certified in Marriage counseling  and more in Science. Now care to explain why the late hour visit,” Haibara plants herself on the spot next to the professor while ignoring Shinichi’s annoyed look.

“Alright this here is Kaito from the future and he is trying to alternate the present in order to save his present self. I can't really believe that Time Traveling is possible and was hoping you could look him over,” The two widen their eyes in surprise and glance over at Kaito who held a sharp grin.

“In other words, he's my guinea pig to prove whether or not he says who is,” Haibara takes a few moments to let the information sink in as Kaito gulps at her words.

“Pretty much...Hakase?” Shinichi smirked at Kaito’s expression until he notices the Professor in thoughts.

“Ne, Kaito-kun? If you did travelled through time, then how was that even possible especially if you were dead?” Agasa stares at him in confusion as Kaito tilt his head back to think how to explain it.

“To start my spirit was already unwillingly to go because of a regret I still had. I also hand the help of a witch who was enamored with me, and told me I could have the chance to fix everything. So she aged my appearance a bit, and I made a deal with her, then here I am,” Kaito gestures his arms out to empathize his point.

“A witch? Are you kidding me?” Shinichi stares at him in disbelief as Kaito could feel his annoyance building up.

“This is why I try not to bring anything magical in front of him. He believes in the science while magic is alive and very powerful. Can't you at least believe in luck then if magic doesn't cut it for you?” Kaito states at him with a tired expression and runs a hand through his locks.

“A witch? What sort of deal did you make with her? It must have been powerful if you were able to make here,” Haibara gives him an observant expression as Kaito could feel his lips want to smile sadly.

“You can't be serious, Haibara,” Shinichi looks at her in confusion since she was the scientist.

“Think about it Kudo-kun, Kuroba-kun will do anything to make you happy, so something in the past must have gave him the will to come and try to alter the present. He gave up something that must have been equivalent to importance of his own being. Since we need to see proof he says who he is then come with me Kuroba-kun,” Haibara rolls her eyes and stares Shinichi with a thoughtful look.

“Ah...Ai-chan have I ever mentioned how much you are my favorite despite the scientist and sadistic part of you,” Kaito follows her as she looks at him with a smirk.

“No I can't say but I try not sugarcoat your way out of getting a syringe drawing too much blood,” Kaito stares at her with a small smile and follows her to her lab.

“Yup still my favorite,” His smile grew a bit more when he could see her trying not to laugh at his words.

“Shinichi-kun, what do you think about this?” Agasa’s voice brought Shinichi’s attention from the direction of Haibara’s lab.

“I...am in the line of disbelief and belief. If this is future Kaito then why would he go through all that to change the present. Is there something terrible that happens after his death or is it something with me?” Shinichi struggles how to express on how he feels with this whole situation as Agasa nods at his words.

“Kaito-kun has always been kind and self sacrificing, so maybe there is another motive on this. When I see him, I know how hard it must have been to balance secrets, life threatening situations, and most all pushing away the people you hold dear. It reminds me of you Shinichi-kun, but you had your parents, myself, Ai-chan and Hattori to be there. Even when Kaito-kun opened his guarded walls to you, you became someone entirely important that he wants to keep safe,” Agasa smiles gently as Shinichi becomes a bit quiet and look back on his thoughts.

“Although can't say I had a similar idea on trying to build a time machine. I wonder if my future self was able to make it,” Lifting a finger to his chin, Agasa states his thought in wonder as Shinichi chuckles a bit at the professor.

“With a genius mind like yours Hakase, it's possible,” Shinichi grins as the professor scratches his head and returns the favor.

“Ah! That reminds me, where were you on Saturday?  Ai-chan and I were expecting for the two of you to show, but no one came. Oh but Kaito-kun did leave us a message the next day,” Blue orbs stare at the Professor in confusion at what in the world he was talking about.

“What are you-” A flash of blue smoke appears as Shinichi is disrupted by Kaito’s appearance and triumphant smirk.

“Take that Meitantei! Proof that I wasn’t lying and was telling the truth after all,” A paper was shoved into his face as Shinichi snatched and glares at Kaito.

“...you can't be serious,” Looking down at the results, Shinichi gapes as Haibara appears with her arms crossed and a smirk on her face.

“Well Kudo-kun, the test are all positive and like Kuroba-kun said either believe in magic or luck. Speaking of...did the two of you ever talk about Saturday?” Haibara looks at Kaito with a observant glance as Kaito’s smirk froze on his face.

“Now, now Ai-chan it's all the past besides we should focus on other matters,” Kaito smiles which makes Shinichi uneasy at how unreal it felt to him.

“Why does everyone keep bringing up Saturday!” Shinichi tone sounds frustrated as Haibara raises an eyebrow in disbelief.

“Wait...you seriously don't remember you were the one to-” 

“ _ Haibara _ ...let it go,” Haibara stops by the firm tone in Kaito’s voice that he rarely uses unless there was something he didn't want to talk about.

“Ah if you excuse me, I’m just going to the roof for some fresh air…” The silence in the room was too thick as Kaito bit his lip and announced where he will be.

With that Kaito went upstairs as Shinichi tries to deduct what he was missing. His eyes travel over to where Haibara had a pitied look directed at Kaito and Agasa seemed a bit worried.

“Can anyone explain to me what’s going on about this Saturday thing?” Haibara and Agasa glances at one another until she sighs as the professor heads toward the kitchen.

“Well for starters I can't believe you of all people would forget a matter this important. With what Kuroba-kun has informed me, then it's best you leave things be. This passed Saturday marks the second year the two of you have been married,” A look of realization came across Shinichi’s face as he remembers that the date was nagging at something in his mind yet he couldn't place what.

“The two of you decided that one will conceive a child with the use of MPRX356 that allows emergence for a male body to turn into a female’s. The two of you argued who will be the one and came to a conclusion Kuroba-kun would be the bearer. You didn't want him to suffer the side effects I had managed to list from this usage. There is also a slight possibility that his body would reject the process or it could remain permanent. Kuroba-kun wanted this and you as well Kudo-kun,” Haibara spares him a concerned gaze, but notes how Shinichi looks at her in shock.

“Not to mention...facing the public as a newly turned female would cause such a scandal, but he was prepared all for the sake of having a child. So a year ago, you asked me to gather as much information I can get and prepare everything in time for your second anniversary. You informed him about it and decided that Kuroba-kun will inform the public of his temporary retirement as KID and himself separately. My guess is that you were too busy in that case from twenty-two years ago that you forgotten all about this. I really do pitied poor Kuroba-kun,” Shinichi quickly rose and hurried upstairs as Haibara sighs and rubs her forehead to ease an oncoming headache.

**♧♡♧♡♧♡♧♡♧♡♧♡♧♡♧♡♧♡♧♡♧♡♧♡♧♡♧♡♧♡♧♡♧♡♧♡♧♡♧♡♧♡♧♡♧♡♧♡♧♡♧♡♧♡♧♡♧♡♧♡♧♡♧♡♧♡♧♡♧♡♧♡♧♡♧♡♧♡**

A faraway gaze stared up at the moon with their back laid out against the roof and arms crossed behind his head to cushion. This marks two days until the time will come and all he can think of is what to say to his present self. Closing his eyes made him recalled that fateful day when he was on stage performing an amazing trick for the audience.

_ That concludes Kuroba’s final act, His next performance will be held tomorrow around the same time here in Beika Performance Hall. _

_ A certain brown haired magician was in his dressing room wrapping a towel around his neck to wipe off some sweat. He looks at the mirror to see his hair swept back and some of the strands near his face. Another successful performance and the smiles of the audience always gave a warm feeling inside him. _

_ “Come in,” A knock was suddenly heard as he called for the person to come in as he took a sip from his water bottle. _

_ “...Kaito...I’m sorry,” Choking a bit on his drink, Kaito saw Shinichi’s haggard appearance through reflection of the mirror and felt a bit of guilt build in the pit of his stomach. Even his hair rivals his own usual hairstyle while trying to look a bit like usual, as Kaito looks over his lover’s being. _

_ “Sorry about...look I’m over it and it okay,” His voice sounded it too cheerful as Shinichi wince at the tone of it. _

_ “I’m sorry for not paying attention to you and for our anniversary. I shouldn't have said those things to you and well, could you forgive me?” Sapphire eyes looked towards him in hope as Kaito sighs. _

_ “I always do which you never make it easy. I’m sorry…” Indigo eyes gazed down as his bangs covered his face when he jumped a bit in surprise at two hands slightly cupping his face. _

_ “Kaito...you haven't been taking care of yourself. How about we go grab something to eat and talk?” A grateful smile graces Kaito’s lips as he looks into Shinichi’s beautiful eyes. _

_ “Alright you go on ahead,” Shinichi nods and heads out after closing the door, leaving Kaito to let his shoulders relax a bit. Kaito slowly opens his shirt to reveal a bandaged chest which hid his newly but slow developed chest. Sighing heavily, Kaito wonders when will he tell Shinichi and how long until his secret will be revealed. Suddenly gunshots echoed through the halls as Kaito fumbles with his shirt and burst to the source of the sound. As he arrived, his frightened expression turned in horror- _

“Kaito!” Bleary Indigo eyes blink away some sleepiness as his eyes clashed with Sapphire that stood a bit above him.

“Oh...yawn...Tantei What are you doing in my room not that I mind or anything?” Shinichi rolls his eyes as Kaito realizes he we lying on a rooftop of his next door neighbor's and that this wasn’t his Shin-chan.

“So...I feel like an ass,” Kaito raised an eyebrow in curiosity until it dawn on him what Shinichi may have meant.

“Not the best choice of words, but I say about sums up your actions. Although I take partial the blame for being equally at fault,” Shinichi placed himself a bit near Kaito and tilts his head back.

“Honestly Kaito...how did I ever deserve someone like you?” Kaito stares at him in surprise until he looks back at the starry sky.

“Now now Tantei, it takes two to tango and we’ve always been like this. Well except for the fact that we transitioned from thief to detective to lovers. So shouldn't I be the one asking you the same thing?” A soft smile appears at Shinichi’s face as Kaito could feel his own lips turn at the sight.

“I’m sorry for everything and now you're sacrificing yourself to make our future better. What was I thinking,” Shinichi runs a hand through his hair as Kaito turns his attention in wonder.

“You were stressed and busy, and I probably didn't make things much easier. Besides I won't mind doing it for you, Tantei,” Shinichi stares at him as Kaito matches his gaze until he saw Shinichi looked down a bit sadly.

“Is something wrong?” Kaito gets up to sit himself up and leans his head in a bit closer.

“Why do you call me Tantei and not Shinichi? It feels like you are trying to distance yourself,” Indigo orbs harden a bit before a sigh was released as Kaito suddenly hugged an alarmed Shinichi.

“Man~ Shin-chan you could be so cute you know that,” Flushed cheeks colored Shinichi’s face as he pouts at the nickname Kaito would call him.

“It is for the best you don't get close to me, because I am not your Kaito and you’re not my Shinichi. Now we better head down for the professor since he probably made you something to eat,” Releasing him slowly, Kaito grins sadly as Shinichi felt his own heart crack at the look in his eyes. Kaito got up and brushed some rubble off him as Shinichi followed in suit.

“Kaito...what deal did you make with that witch?” Biting his lower lip, Shinichi glances into his eyes in curiosity as Kaito gives him a gentle smile.

“That's for me to know and for you to never know, Shinichi,” The wind blows gently as Shinichi watches Kaito head in first with a look of concern and a fear rising in the pit of his stomach.

 

**♤♡♤♡♤♡♤♡♤♡♤♡♤♡♤♡♤♡♤♡♤♡♤♡♤♡♤♡♤♡♤♡♤♡♤♡♤♡♤♡♤♡♤♡♤♡♤♡♤♡♤♡♤♡♤♡♤♡♤♡♤♡♤♡♤♡♤♡♤♡♤♡♤♡♤♡**

 

For the next two days, Shinichi was finally making a breakthrough in the cold case as Future Kaito kept him company. He made sure to take care of the detective and not let him drop dead when called for cases or reports. It was when it was around noon and Kaito noticed how disorganized Shinichi appeared as his eyebags were too noticeable and his tie was crooked. His hair wasn't cooperating and he seem to be running his fingers through his hair often.

“Ne, Shin-chan are you alright?” Shinichi gazes up at his concern look and then stares at the time with a hesitant glance.

“I was thinking of taking a breather, so I might stopped by the convenience store. I need some time to calm my thoughts, so don't worry about me Kaito,” It was there that Kaito knew Shinichi was lying and the fates were set. He smiles and waves off Shinichi as he heads out, then quickly gets his things set and hurries in a different route to where his past self magic show should be.

He could sense that everything will change the moment he arrived and he was willing for it to happen.

 

**♤♧♤♧♤♧♤♧♤♧♤♧♤♧♤♧♤♧♤♧♤♧♤♧♤♧♤♧♤♧♤♧♤♧♤♧♤♧♤♧♤♧♤♧♤♧♤♧♤♧♤♧♤♧♤♧♤♧♤♧♤♧♤♧♤♧♤♧♤**

 

_ “Are you sure about this, Kuroba-kun? This is life or death and if you are willing to take your chance...then good luck. Goodbye Kuroba Kaito,” A long red haired woman stares at the magician in black as he smiles back her in gratitude. _

_ “See you Akako...I don't mind forfeiting my life for his, but thank you for everything.” _

His senses came back as he arrived to his destination and scanned for the crowds for the murder. Once he sees him, he hides himself near the dressing room and waits out for Shinichi’s arrival. With a relief sigh escaped his lips, he catches sight of a familiar blue jacket heading in the direction of the hall. He reaches in his pocket for the gem and could feel the hope rise as his mind begins the countdown.

_ 5… _

The sound of quick footsteps echoed through at the end of the hall. His hand clenches the gem hard to the point where it hurt a bit.

_ 4… _

A door was opened as he pictured Shinichi going ahead to wait for his past self to change.

_ 3… _

His past self checks for his bandaged chest to still look like before on the outside.

_ 2… _

The sound of a gun off it's safety could be heard as he gets ready.

_ 1… _

“Who-” Kaito glances at the corner of the men pointing their guns at Shinichi who froze in his tracks.

_ 0… _

In a second, Kaito pushes Shinichi out of the way as his eyes gaze at his in horror. Gunshots echoed through the hallway as the armed men ran off in satisfaction that they killed their target.

“N-no...NO! Kaito!” Blood slowly coats the tile floor as Future Kaito coughs out some more onto himself. He could hear the sound of his dressing room door opening and his past self stood there with a stunned expression.

“H-Hey now...didn’t I tell you? I’m not your Kaito...because he is standing right there breathing. C-come on Meitantei, don't be so sad,” Tears rolled from Shinichi’s cheeks as they dropped onto Future Kaito’s face.

“Are you an idiot? No matter how or what Kaito will always be Kaito and I wouldn’t have it any other way,” Future Kaito could feel his eyes burn at the sensation of tears as his other self came closer and kneel next to Shinichi.

“Keh...y-you heard him...so always cherish him...tell her that I never regretted this alright,” Present Kaito eyes widen in surprise as he nodded sadly to his dying self’s words.

“This...feels so strange...dying near myself and Shinichi...but at least I get to be with him. Always be there for one another,” The two stare at him solemnly with small smiles as Kaito felt a sense of peace overcome his final moments.

“Shinichi...I will always love you, so make sure to remind yourself of that,” With his final words, Future Kaito could feel his conscious fading and closed his eyes while Kaito holds onto Shinichi who cried out in heartbroken sobs. He watches as his whole body glows and vanishes slowly with a deep sadness held in his orbs.

* * *

 

A week later the men responsible for trying to kill Shinichi assumed he was Kaito. They wanted revenge against the detective for putting their members into jail. There was bank robbery that happened the week before and Shinichi was able to pinpoint some of the men responsible for it.  Those who got away decided to harm the detective, but thought it be better to get rid of his lover who was returning from his Magic Tour as payback. With that said, Shinichi with the help of Division One were able to track down those men and put them all behind bars with their comrades.

Shinichi still couldn’t believe the events that happened this past week and his mood darken in misery at the memory of Future Kaito. He suspected that there must have been another motive to coming here, but he never expected it was to save his life. Then again if their roles were reversed Shinichi would have done the same thing for Kaito. He blinks in surprise that he arrived near the front gate of his home due to all his mind in his thoughts. Walking through the front, he opens the door and smells something delicious coming in the direction of the kitchen. As he takes off his shoes and slips on his slippers, he hangs his coat and heads straight in the kitchen where a small smile spreads across his face.

Kaito was wearing an apron and he was busy stirring a pot until he notices Shinichi’s presence with a cheerful smile.

“Shin-chan, how was detective work? Find any new bad guys to arrest,” Kaito continues to stir until he felt two arms wrap around his waist and hugged him tightly. He could feel himself flush a bit, but lean into Shinichi’s embrace with a content look.

“Ne, Kaito?

“Hm…?”

“Let’s try the drug…” Shinichi could feel himself grew nervous as he bluntly ask the question.

“Already ahead of you,” Kaito tilts his head and smirks as Shinichi gapes at him.

“Wha-When did you?”

“Well after the whole future self case, I already had taken the pill on the night of our anniversary...are you mad?” Shinichi sighs and leans his head on Kaito’s left shoulder, then peers at him with an apologetic gaze.

“Sorry if I wasn’t there for that...it must have been painful,” Reaching for his left hand, Kaito entwined their fingers together and kiss it softly.

“It’s nothing I can’t take and we already agreed I be the mother,” Sapphire eyes rolled in mock-exaggeration while nuzzling Kaito with soft kisses.

“So looking forward with menstrual cramps and mood swings,” Kaito grimaces and gives Shinichi a pout while elbowing his stomach.

“Don’t remind me, but at least I have smooth legs. Hey do you think I should alter the KID outfit or maybe make a feminine copy outfit,” Shinichi could just picture the perverts trying to glance at the female KID who could charm her way out.

“No...I don’t approve,” Kaito rolls his eyes and finishes his side dishes as Shinichi crosses his arms.

“Oh please Shinichi, I’m going to do it whether you like it or not.  _ At least we can role play a female version of myself ,ne Meitantei _ ,” A seductive wink was directed at him as he turned completely red at the sudden imagine in his eyes.

“You-!”

“I love you forever, Shinichi,” Kaito smiles happily as Shinichi smiled back and lean in to kiss him.

“I love you for eternity, Kaito.”


End file.
